1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for generating digital pulse, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for generating digital pulse used to control or drive a device or a mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices that are driven or controlled by digital pulse include an image display device, such as a plasma display panel (PDP), and a tracking device, for example. In addition, a mechanism that is driven or controlled by digital pulse includes motors, for example. Existing apparatuses for generating the digital pulse are designed based on hardware using a digital circuit, an application-specific integrated circuit (ASIC), a programmable logic device (PLD) or a finite state machine (FSM).
Thus, the apparatuses for generating digital pulse should be redesigned whenever the characteristics of the devices or mechanism are changed. As such, a long development period and many costs are required. In particular, when the apparatuses for generating digital pulse are designed as the FSM, their structures are complicated, and thus, there are difficulties in design change.